This invention relates to a slingshot and, more particularly, to a slingshot body for use with an elastic member in slinging a projectile.
Slingshots have been used for many years. Normally, a user of the slingshot wraps a pouch around a projectile, overcomes the resistance caused by elastic members connected to the arms of a forked portion of the body and moves the pouch into a projectile launching position. Unless the user holds the forked portion exactly perpendicular to a projectile release point, the elastic members may apply unequal forces to the pouch. In which event, the projectile will not fly as true a course as the user desires. Further, after the projectile is released, the user may change his or her grip on the slingshot body that will effect the positioning of the forked portion relative to the release point and result in a lack of repeatability in using the slingshot. In order to eliminate these problems, an improved slingshot body is provided for use by a slingshot user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a slingshot body for use with an elastic member in slinging a projectile. Since the slingshot body has a fork portion pivotally connected to a gripping portion, the fork portion is disposed perpendicular to a user's arm and equal force is applied to the pouch supporting the projectile and thereby improve the flight of the projectile toward the target.
Further, it is an object of the prevent invention to provide an improved slingshot body with increased accuracy by inhibiting frictional forces created in a pivotal mounting of the fork portion and the gripping portion and in a pivotal mounting of the elastic member to the fork portion.
Further, it is an object of the prevent invention to provide a slingshot body with an improved wrist brace allowing a user of the slingshot to more easily grasp a slingshot.